


Broken Mirror

by Cassafrass08



Category: Locke & Key (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Im sorry i needed more ellie and rufus, More characters to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassafrass08/pseuds/Cassafrass08
Summary: What if the roles had been reversed at the ending? So many possible solutions. So many possible deaths.
Kudos: 6





	Broken Mirror

It had all happened so fast. 

Ellie and Rufus had just arrived back at their house to get the gold crown. Lucas had caught them. Rufus tried to attack him with a screwdriver, and failed. Being thrown into the coffee table. His body had went limp as soon as he hit the ground. “RUFUS!!!” Ellie cried. She tried to run to him, but Lucas caught her by the arm, pulling her towards him. He quickly wrapped his arms tightly around her neck, and pulled the key out of her pocket. “Look at what you found. That’s very helpful. Thank you Ellie.” Lucas said creepily. He quickly threw her towards Rufus like she was hot coals. 

“Rufus” Ellie cried, tears streaming down her face as she sat on the broken table next to him, her hands on his head. “Baby wake up.” She pleaded towards her son. But he did not. He didn’t blink, or move, or breathe. He was dead. Ellie moved her fingers towards his neck, desperately searching for a sign. But there was none. A mother’s worst fear had come true. She made a wailing like noise, her body felt like freezing ice and hot lava at the same time. There was a terrible pain in her chest. 

Lucas stood across the room, grinning as he put the crown on. He sighed with a giant smile on his face. “Shadows, my old friends.” He walked towards Ellie and Rufus’s body, plans swirling through his head. “You know, thank you Rufus. You made my plans just so much easier.” He ranted. He grabbed Ellie by her arms and threw her towards the shadows, who easily grabbed hold of her so she couldn’t move. 

“NO!” Ellie shrieked, all of her worst nightmares coming true. Lucas took the appearance key out of his pocket and he put it into Rufus’s neck. Rufus’s image distorted into Dodges face. Then, Lucas did the same to himself. She looked over to Ellie with a grin and watched as the shadows quickly knocked out the no longer mother. Dodge picked up Rufus’s body, which now looked like Dodge herself and left the house with Rufus and the shadows as fast as she arrived. The smell of death was surrounding the house. Not only of Rufus, but of Ellie’s heart. Who was now truly alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I just love Rufus’s and Ellie’s mother son relationship so much ;-;


End file.
